A journey in Forks
by BellEmmett21
Summary: En voyage pour quelques jours à Forks avec sa classe Bella va faire une rencontre qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Venez découvrir ce OS posté en deux parties car faute d'inspiration. Je suis nulle en résumé mais venez lire !
1. Partie 1

Partie 1 :

Je sais c'est méchant de mettre un écrit, qui était censé être un OS, en deux parties mais il se trouve que je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite. Je vous laisse à cette première partie !

* * *

Un groupe de terminale était dans un bus prêt à partir parmi eux se trouvait Bella, Jacob et Edward. Les trois étaient inséparables, ce bus partirait en direction de Forks mais les terminales partaient de Los Angeles ou se situait leur Lycée. Ils mettraient quelques heures à se rendre au Lycée de Forks. Revenons à Bella, son meilleur ami, Jacob, discutait joyeusement avec son voisin de bus Sam pendant qu'Edward et Bella écoutaient de la musique pour passer le temps.

 _/Au Lycée de Forks/_

 **PDV Alice**

Mon frère Emmett sautait partout, le groupe qui venait de Los Angeles arrivait bientôt. Notre directeur vint parler à notre classe pendant le cours de Maths, ce qui entre nous, nous arrangeait beaucoup. J'appris qu'Emmett et moi logerions deux personnes car en effet nous étions deux au Lycée et c'était un lycéen de Los Angeles pour un Lycéen de Forks. J'avais hâté d'être à ce soir, le bus de Los Angeles arriverait vers 23h, Em' et moi logerions une certaine Bella et un Jacob, le directeur nous a dit aussi qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans les familles et que mes parents avaient proposés de prendre un autre Lycéen en plus donc chez nous il y aurait un certain Edward. La fin des cours sonnait alors Emmett et moi partîmes pour la maison. Mes parents nous accueillirent avec le goûter prêt car Emmett mangeait beaucoup. Carlisle prit la parole :

 _-Alors les enfants votre journée c'est bien passée ?_

 _-Oui très bien papa mais comment allons-nous faire, nous avons qu'une chambre d'amis et ils sont trois._

 _-Et bien je suppose Alice que Bella dormira avec toi si ça ne la gêne pas et si ça ne te gêne pas_

 _-Ça ne me gêne absolument pas_

 _-J'irai les chercher ce soir, dit Emmett_

 _-D'accord fils_

La chambre d'Amis et celle d'Alice prêtes, ils dînèrent devant la télévision puis Emmett pris la route du Lycée.

 **PDV Bella**

Nous ne savions même pas avec qui nous étions nous savions juste qu'Eddy, Jake et moi serions tous les trois dans la même famille. J'espère que nous serons chez des gens gentils, le bus s'arrêta devant un petit lycée.

 _-Cette ville est plutôt petite tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Bella à Jacob_

 _-C'est même pas une ville ! J'ai hâte qu'on rentre chez nous si c'est pour être avec des paysans ou des pauvres ! Grommela Jacob la mine renfrogné_

 _-Allez fais pas ton gosse de riche pour une fois ! Dit Edward_

 _-Nous venons d'un lycée bourgeois alors c'est bon lâche moi la grappe tu veux ?! Répliqua Jacob alors qu'il commençait à s'énerver_

Tout d'un coup les portes du bus s'ouvrirent et les lycéens furent appelés par groupe. Quand vinrent notre tour je commençais à stressé

 _-Edward, Bella et Jacob venez_

 _-ON ARRIVE_

Nous descendîmes du bus et prîmes nos valises puis quand je levai la tête vers la personne qui s'approchait de nous je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort. C'était un gars de notre âge et il faut bien l'avouer super canon, je craquais pour lui. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu dans le magazine qui m'emploi pour faire des shooting photos un weekend sur deux. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux devant moi se trouvait un mannequin qui travaillait pour le même magazine de mode que moi. Je pris la parole :

 _-Enchantée moi c'est Bella et voici Jacob et Edward._

 _-Moi c'est Emmett, suivez-moi._

Il paraissait tout excité de notre arrivée. Nous montâmes dans un Jeep et partîmes sur une route qui semblait mener à l'extérieur de la ville

 **PDV Emmett**

Je les vis sortirent du bus, mon cœur s'arrêta. Une brune avec de longs cheveux bouclés et des grands yeux marron chocolat venait de descendre accompagnée de deux autres personnes. C'était Bella, une vraie bombe, elle tenait le bras d'un garçon à la peau mate. Elle se présenta à moi puis je les aidais à mettre leurs valises dans ma Jeep. Une fois la route prise je démarrais la conversation :

 _-Vous venez de Los Angeles c'est ça ?_

 _-Oui. Dit Edward en me regardant bizarrement_

 _-Et vous travaillez quelque part en dehors du lycée ?_

Cette fois ci se fut Jacob qui répondit en premier puis Edward et enfin Bella

 _-Je travaille dans un garage, je suis mécanicien_

 _-Moi je travaille dans un studio comme ingénieur du son_

 _-Et moi je travaille pour un magazine, je suis mannequin et toi Emmett ?_

 _-Pareil, tu travailles chez qui ?_

 _-Le même que le tien, je t'ai déjà vu en photo dans le magazine_

 _-Je regarde jamais le magazine mais ma sœur si, je suis sûr qu'elle sera folle de joie de voir un mannequin_

 _-J'en doute pas, tu habites où ?_

 _-Un peu à l'extérieur de la ville dans une villa_

 _-Ah on est pas chez des pauvres !_

 _-Jacob ! Dit Bella en le regardant bizarrement_

 _-Bah quoi ?!_

 _-Tu es vraiment idiot quand tu t'y mets_

 _-Moi aussi je t'aime Bells_

 _-Pourquoi Jacob a dit ça ? Demandais-je_

 _-Euh..._

Bella devint rouge de gêne

 _-Dit moi. J'insistais_

 _-Nous venons d'un lycée de famille bourgeoise_

 _-En gros vous êtes riche ?_

 _-C'est ça_

 _-T'inquiète pas Bells, il ne va pas nous prendre pour des pourris gâtés hein Emmett ?_

 _-Je ne juge pas les gens. Bon on arrive, voici la maison !_

Je sortis de la voiture en sautant partout et vînt ouvrir la portière de Bella

 _-Merci_

 _-De rien_

Une fois tout le monde sortit je présentai ma sœur Alice et mes parents Carlisle et Esmé. Bella présenta tout le monde

 **PDV Bella**

Alice se mis à sourire puis elle me dit :

 _-Je sens qu'on va devenir de grandes amies !_

 _-Alice laisse la rentrer dans la maison, vous avez déjà mangé ou je vous prépare quelque chose ?_

 _-Nous n'avons pas mangé mais les garçons mangeront. Est-ce que Esmé vous pouvez nous faire visiter la maison ?_

 _-Bien sûr Bella mais tutoies moi. Tu ne veux pas manger ?_

 _-Non merci ça va_

 _-Tu sais Bells il faut que tu manges même si tu es mannequin tu as le droit de manger_

 _-Tu es mannequin ?_

 _-Oui Esmé_

 _-Elle travaille dans le même magazine qu'Emmett maman_

 _-Ah d'accord je ne savais pas. Venez je vais vous montrez vos chambre et vous faire visiter la maison puis vous mangerez_

J'étais un peu mal à l'aise qu'on parle de moi autant que ça mais ces gens avaient l'air très sympa. Je voyais Alice se faire tenir par Emmett, elle ressemblait un peu à une pile électrique comme ça. Esmé nous fit visiter la maison et nous montra les chambres dans lesquelles on devait dormir. Je devais dormir avec Alice pendant deux mois. Elle avait un grand lit King Size rose avec des draps en satin doré. Pendant que tout le monde alla dans la cuisine je passai dans la salle de bain prendre un douche et mettre mon pyjama c'est-à-dire un short et un débardeur. Je partis dans la cuisine moi aussi. J'entrais et vis qu'il ne restait qu'une place entre Jacob et Emmett, je m'y mis. Alice prit la parole :

 _-J'ai vu tes photos Bella, je les adore ! Tu es trop belle !_

 _-Euh merci..._

 _-Tu voudras bien essayer mes créations ?_

 _-Avec plaisir, le studio de Los Angeles m'a contacté tout à l'heure et je dois aller faire un shooting photo au studio de Port Angeles, tu veux venir avec moi ? C'est demain_

 _-Oui ! Ce serait génial ! Emmett tu pourras nous y emmener s'il te plaît ?_

 _-Ok grommela Emmett_

 _-Alice tu me passeras de tes créations ?_

 _-Tu es trop gentille !_

Alice sautait partout, elle était tellement contente de venir avec moi par contre qu'Emmett vienne c'est moins drôle, posé en lingerie dans des positions plus qu'osées devant le gars pour qui je craque en à peine quelques heures.

 _-C'est pour le numéro qui paraît lundi en plus_

 _-Génial !_

Jacob me mis un coup de coude et me fis un sourire amusé. Je le regardais avec un petit sourire puis tournait la tête vers Edward qui lui regardait Emmett méchamment. Jacob me chuchota à l'oreille :

 _-Dis donc je crois qu'Eddy est jaloux_

 _-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _-Tu as vu comment il regarde Emmett ?_

 _-Ah oui bah écoutes tant pis pour lui, s'il veut sortir avec moi il n'a qu'à demander._

Tout le monde partir se coucher

 **PDV Emmett**

La chambre d'Alice se trouvait juste à côté de la mienne ce qui fait que j'entendais Alice et Bella discuter pendant que je parlais par sms à Rosalie, je ne sortais plus avec elle depuis quelques jours mais elle ne me manquait pas car je ferais tout pour sortir avec Bella. D'ailleurs il me semble avoir entendu mon nom dans leur conversation, à 00h je décidais de me coucher pour être en forme demain.

 _/Le lendemain matin/_

 _-Debout Emmett !_

Alice entra dans ma chambre avec mes habits de sport et me dit :

 _-Tu viens avec nous on va à la salle de boxe_

 _-Grr, je suppose que je suis obligé ?!_

 _-Tu as tout compris_

 _-Bon bah dégage de ma chambre Lili que je puisse m'habiller !_

 _-Met pas trois cents ans pour le faire_

Une fois prêt je descendis dans le salon où Alice et Bella m'attendais en tenue de sport elles aussi.

 _-Bon les filles on y va_

Bella répliqua avec un clin d'œil

 _-Oui gros nounous ;)_

 _-Ah au fait Em' Jacob et Edward nous attendent là-bas_

 _-Ok, bon on y va !_

 _-C'est parti !_

Nous étions arrivés là-bas, Jacob et Edward nous attendais devant la salle. Bella et Alice partirent se changer. Je me mis à discuter avec Jacob

 _-Alors Jacob comment ça va ?_

 _-Très bien même si je sens que la matinée va être dure_

 _-Comment ça ? Demandais-je avec une mine interloquée_

 _-Disons que tu verras quand on commencera les matchs_

 _-D'accord_

Les filles arrivaient habillées en short et débardeur. Le débardeur de Bella la mettait en valeur, elle était je dois le reconnaître plus belle que Rosalie qui pourtant était la star du lycée mais ça allait changer

 _-Jake ça te dit un combat ?_

 _-Bells laisse-moi le temps de m'échauffer s'il te plaît_

 _-Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite je viens te chercher !_

 _-Ok ok j'arrive !_

Bella et Jacob montèrent sur le ring. Le gong sonna et Bella commença à frapper Jacob, elle avait beau être plus petite que Jacob elle n'était pas moins forte que lui. Le match se termina sur une égalité ce qui me fit rire alors je proposai un match à Bella qui rougit un peu mais qui accepta. Je gagnais le match mais je dois avouer qu'elle frappe fort. L'heure du déjeuner arriva, nous allions tous les cinq dans un petit restaurant pas loin de la salle. Bella pris une salade composée, Alice des raviolis au champignon, Edward des fish and chips, Jacob un steak à cheval et je pris un hamburger. Le repas terminé chacun partit de son côté, moi je pris le chemin de la voiture avec Alice et Bella.

 _-Allez les filles je vous emmène au studio pour ton shooting Bella_

 _-Merci Em'_

 _-De rien_

Bella reçut un appel, elle répondit

 _*-Allo ?_

 _-Bella c'est Edward_

 _-Qu'y a-t-il Eddy ?!_

 _-Le studio vient de m'appeler on doit faire des photos ensemble, vous m'attendez j'arrive vers la voiture d'Emmett_

 _-Ok*_

Je demandais alors à Bella ce qu'il se passait

 _-Edward doit faire des photos avec moi apparemment donc il arrive et vient dans ta voiture pour qu'on l'emmène_

 _-Ok_

J'étais frustré, Bella allait poser pour des photos avec Edward qui semblait très heureux de ce shooting. Nous arrivâmes au studio. Le photographe Dean vînt chercher Bella et Edward et leur dit d'aller mettre la première tenue qu'ils avaient. Edward fit ses premières photos, je dois le reconnaître il est musclé mais j'attendais tout comme Alice le passage de Bella. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard Bella arriva, elle était habillée d'un mini short et d'un top qui s'arrêtait un peu plus bas que sa poitrine. Alice me donna un coup de coude pour que je me ressaisisse, Dean demanda a Bella d'aller posé en lingerie et à Edward d'enlever son pantalon. Il disait que ça ferait de la pub, quand Bella arriva en tenue j'étais juste estomaqué elle était encore plus belle comme ça, enfin beaucoup plus sexy, Edward jeta sur moi un regard fier et heureux. Dean prit plein de photos puis chose qui m'étonna me demanda d'enlever mon haut et de prendre un ballon de rugby pour faire des photos. J'acceptais tout de suite, je prenais ma revanche sur Edward.

* * *

Je vous poste cette première partie, je ne sais pas quand sera la deuxième et dernière partie car je n'ai plus d'inspiration. La suite commence par un PDV Bella.

Bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	2. Partie 2

**Partie 2:**

Finalement je vous poste la dernière partie maintenant vu que je l'ai finie hier soir. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle donne mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire. Je n'ai pas trop le moral pour écrire en ce moment mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. On se voit en bas de la page

* * *

 **PDV Bella**

Le shooting photo se passait super bien, j'avais fait mes photos, Edward les siennes et même Emmett avait dû en faire. D'ailleurs j'avais été obligée d'en faire avec lui, pas que ça me gêne mais bon. La séance vient de finir donc on se rhabille et nous nous préparâmes pour rentrer chez les Cullen. Une fois dans la voiture Alice se mit à parler :

 _-Bella c'était génial mais comment tu connais Dean ?_

 _-Et bien c'est lui qui m'a engager, normalement il vient souvent à Los Angeles pour faire mes photos. Tu pourras me montrer tes créations aussi s'il te plaît ?_

 _-Bien sûr, avec joie_

Nous étions arrivés à la villa, demain nous irions Alice, Emmett, Jacob, Edward et moi au lycée de Forks. Je savais que tout le monde allait me regarder puisque le magazine serait publié cet après-midi. Heureusement que je n'étais plus la petite Bella toute timide sinon je rougirais à tout va. Esmée nous attendais dans la salle à manger avec le dîner servit sur la table.

 **PDV Esmée**

Quand les enfants furent rentrés le repas était prêt. Il n'avait plus qu'à être mangé, depuis ce matin j'avais remarqué que mon petit Emmy regardait fixement Bella. Celle-ci ne s'en rendait même pas compte, les deux se tournaient autour depuis que les trois jeunes étaient arrivés la veille. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, tous sauf les deux concernés. Cela faisait un moment qu'Emmett avait rompu avec Rosalie sauf que s'il ne se dépêchait pas Bella serait prise. Elle est tellement belle, il me semblait qu'Edward, un des jeunes arrivés hier soir voulait sortir avec elle et pas de doute que demain serait la même chose avec la plupart des garçons du lycée.

 _-A table les enfants !_

Tout le monde se mit à table. Bella entre Emmett et Jacob, Edward en face d'elle, je le surpris en train de fusiller Emmett du regard. Je me tournais vers Bella

 _-Alors comment c'est passé votre après-midi ?_

 _-Très bien merci Madame Cullen_

 _\- Enfin Bella ! Appelle-moi Esmée s'il te plaît_

 _-Au fait maman, est ce que la moto de Bella est arrivée ?_

 _-Oui, Bella, tes parents ont fait amener ta moto_

 _-Je les appellerais plus tard_

 _-Et si nous allions tous dormir pour être en forme demain_

 _-Bonne nuit maman_

Les enfants allèrent se couchés

 **PDV Bella**

Nous venions d'entrées Alice et moi dans la chambre de celle-ci. Je voyais qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose, alors je la fis parler

 _-Alice, je sais que tu veux me dire quelque chose alors vas-y_

 _-Ok qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon frère ?_

 _-Emmett ?_

 _-Oui Emmett_

 _-Je ne sais pas il est mignon…_

 _-C'est tout ?!_

 _-Ok, je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui parler alors ?_

 _-Rien, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, on va se coucher demain il y a cours_

 _-D'accord allons-nous coucher_

Nous nous mîmes dans le lit, dès que ma tête eu touchée l'oreiller je m'endormis.

 _/Le lendemain matin/_

 **PDV Rosalie**

Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé d'aller parler à Emmett pour qu'on se remette ensemble, d'ailleurs voilà sa voiture qui arrivait, Emmett et sa sœur sortirent de la voiture, peu de temps après je vis une fille et deux garçons en sortirent. Tout le monde regardait la fille en question, elle était belle je dois l'avouer. Emmett semblait ne regarder qu'elle puis j'entendis des personnes parler de quelque chose qui attira mon attention

 _-C'est la fille qui pose pour un magazine, hier le nouveau numéro est sorti, elle était en photo avec Emmett et un des deux garçons qui sont avec eux. Je crois que ça fait longtemps qu'elle pose pour ce magazine et il paraît que sa famille est l'une des plus riches des Etats-Unis, les Swan. Il paraît aussi qu'elle va aller dans la plus grande école de mannequinat, elle a même signé plusieurs contrats pour d'importants couturiers. C'est Rosalie qui va être jalouse_

Je me mis en route vers Emmett et les autres, celui-ci me regarda à peine avant de se tourner vers la fille prénommée Bella

 _-Bella voici Rosalie, une amie d'Alice_

 _-Enchantée_

Je ne voulais pas répondre alors j'ai fait volte-face et je suis partie

 **PDV Emmett**

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, fait comme si elle n'était pas là. Et puis nous sommes là si jamais elle et sa clique viennent t'embêter_

 _-J'ai l'habitude des filles comme elle_

 _-On y va ?_

 _-C'est parti !_

Nous partions vers notre premier cours de la journée, les mathématiques. Edward et Jacob se mirent à côté et je me mis à une table avec Bella. Ma voisine de table se tourna vers moi

 _-Je suis vraiment nulle en mathématiques_

 _-Si tu ne comprends pas tu peux me demander_

Le cours passa rapidement, après nous avions sport. Cette semaine seules les filles feront du sport et c'est de la gymnastique. Le professeur de sport va nous attribuer une fille à observer puis nous devrons noter ce qu'elles font. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase, Alice et Bella partirent se changer pendant que le professeur nous disait quelle fille observer

 _-Edward tu observeras Tanya_

 _Jacob toi se sera Alice_

 _Emmett/Bella_

Génial je devais observer Bella ! En parlant du loup, elle arriva en short et débardeur. Le professeur demanda a Rosalie de commencer, elle rata une figure, après Rosalie ce fut au tour de Bella. Elle ne loupa rien, toutes les autres filles passèrent. Ce fut l'heure pour nous d'aller manger, Bella prit un repas équilibré alors que nous autres prîmes un hamburger avec des frites. Nous nous dépêchâmes de manger pour pouvoir nous mettre dans le parc du lycée avant de reprendre les cours pour une seule heure, le cours d'histoire.

 _-Bella est ce qu'on pourra parler après ?_ Demandais-je

 _-Oui bien sûr_

J'allai avouer mes sentiments à Bella, même si c'était rapide je ne pouvais pas les contenir plus longtemps. Nous allâmes dans un endroit où nous serions tranquilles

 _-Je t'écoute_

 **PDV Bella**

Je le regardais en attendant qu'il se mette à parler

 _-Je sais que c'est un peu rapide mais est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais, tu n'es..._

Je le coupais en l'embrassant

 _-Bien sûr que je veux sortir avec toi, je suis amoureuse de toi idiot. Depuis que je te voyais dans le magazine. Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer un jour._

Il se mit à m'embrasser encore et encore

 _-Je t'aime aussi Bella_

Je lui pris la main et me mis en route pour rejoindre les autres qui nous attendaient couchés dans l'herbe du parc. Ils sourirent en nous voyant la main, tous ? non Edward lui ne souriait pas. Il partit quelques minutes puis revient avec Tanya qui sourirait de toutes ses dents contente de pavaner avec lui. Je m'en fichais j'avais mon chéri maintenant. Emmett m'attira dans ses bras, l'heure d'aller en cours arriva bien trop vite à mon goût, j'étais bien dans les bras d'Emmett. Le cours se passa bien, nous sortîmes sur le parking et prîmes la route pour la villa. Une fois arrêtés devant la villa Emmett me pris dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser avec passion. Les autres déjà rentrés à l'intérieur nous étions tranquilles. Enfin c'est ce que nous pensions, Carlisle vint à l'extérieur et nous dit :

 _-Alors les tourtereaux vous rentrés où vous dormez dehors ?_

Esmée le réprimanda et lui dit de nous laisser tranquilles cependant nous finîmes par rentrés dans la villa. Emmett partit dans la chambre d'Alice car il voulait que dès à présent je dorme avec lui. En attendant je restais avec Esmée dans la cuisine et l'aidait à préparer le repas. Nous fîmes des lasagnes et une salade pour aller avec. Je mis le couvert et appela tout le monde pour manger. Emmett se mit à côté de moi, du coup je me retrouvais coincée entre mon amoureux et Jacob qui me zieutait en me faisant des clins d'œil. Je savais que Rosalie allait essayer de nous séparer mais j'ai confiance en Emmett, nous partîmes tous se couchés. Je m'endormis sereine dans les bras d'Emmett qui faisait des cercles sur ma main qu'il tenait comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. Le lendemain Emmett décida que les autres prendrait une voiture et que nous deux irions au lycée en moto. Il prit sienne, moi la mienne et nous partîmes à toute vitesse au lycée. Nous venions de dépasser les autres et arrivâmes donc au lycée en avance. La journée sa passa super bien mis à part que plein de garçons voulait prendre une photo avec moi, Emmett les a tous fait fuir en disant que j'étais à lui et à personne d'autre. Ça nous a bien fait rire d'ailleurs, il boudait jusqu'à ce que je me jette dans ses bras pour me faire pardonnée de m'être moquée de lui. Dès que je repartirais, je devrais me séparer d'Emmett pendant encore deux mois avant d'avoir mon diplôme et de partir à la fac avec lui. Nous n'avions pas encore décidé laquelle mais nous savions que nous voulions y aller ensembles.

* * *

Voilà cet OS est fini, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus avec ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je ne sais pas trop, je ne trouve pas cette dernière partie très bien mais disons que c'est difficile pour moi d'écrire en ce moment. Peut-être qu'il y aura une suite à cet os ou que je modifierais quelques trucs. On verra bien

A bientôt tout le monde pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
